


Getting to Know Equestria

by Alurax



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Gen, Nation Ponies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-27
Updated: 2012-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-12 14:33:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alurax/pseuds/Alurax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The G8 go on a peace mission to invite a new nation to join the world conference. Although, in order for Equestria to agree to this, they have to get the approval of her citizens, and prove that they believe in the power of friendship. Nations turning into ponies, and other cracktastic amusement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting to Know Equestria

"Alright, everyone." England began, as the plane landed in the outskirts of their destination. "We need to be on our best behavior. This new nation is special, but she is very sensitive."

America scoffed, folding his arms. "If she's so sensitive, then what good is she? What makes her so special?"

England completely ignored this comment, far too excited to care about his sass. "Oh, you'll see. Not only is Equestria a beautiful nation, but her support can be beneficial. Her agriculture and artwork and even the amount of magical prowess is truly an amazing sight to behold." He continued on with his monologue, lost in thought of all the glorious things Equestria had to offer.

"England is certainly excited." Russia commented, glancing around at the orchards that lined the street. "I wonder what this Equestria is like."

"She must be really special." Canada stated, smiling at England's excitement. His brother leaned into him, smiling for a different reason. "I think Iggy's in loo~ove." He chimed, mockingly.

"It is strange to see him so smitten."

The former Axis Powers held to the back of the pack, not really sure what to think of this new merger. Germany's eyes flicked around the scenery. The landscape, in this area seemed to be completely covered with apple trees, lining the dirt roads they were walking along. "This place is indeed strange."

"It's so colorful." Italy exclaimed, seeming just as excited as England. "I like it."

Japan sighed, nervously. "It appears unnatural. The colors are a bit too bright."

"Says the one who gives his characters blue hair." America jibed.

Japan shrunk a bit, muttering, "How did he even hear me?"

"There it is!" England exclaimed, taking off ahead. "She said she'd meet us at Pony Station and guide us to Canterlot."

The others stopped, completely stumped. Of course, America was the first to start laughing. "Canterlot?"

"Canter is an Equestrian term." Germany elaborated, though he too was confused.

"That would make a lot of sense." Japan said. "If her name is Equestria."

"Does it make sense?" Canada asked, glancing up at England.

"No." America laughed, not even sure why he was so amused, anymore.

"Perhaps this Equestria is known for horse breeding." France observed, starting after England.

America snorted. "Guess that explains all the horse puns."

They could hear England gasp in excitement, as they closed in on the station. "HERE SHE COMES!"

The other nations raced inside, suddenly growing in excitement to see this new nation that had sparked so much curiosity. Many heads poked out over the tracks, to see a very shiny train coming towards them. It screeched to a halt, sparking brilliantly in the sun. The door opened and most of them expected to see some great beautiful curvy figure, considering how excited England was... they were wrong.

England beamed in excitement as everyone else's jaws dropped open.

"Well." France started, finding the silent staring to be far too awkward. "She's definitely... pretty."

"Dude, it's a horse."

This time, England didn't let America's comment slide. He whipped around to him, snarling. "She's not just a horse, you cretin. She is an Alicorn."

America smirked, actually trying not to laugh. "Riiiight... What the hell's an Alicorn?"

"Watch your language." England growled. "And don't be rude."

Equestria giggled lightly, bringing a hoof to her mouth. "It's alright. I expected them to be surprised, Arthur."

The others took in a sharp gasp. "IT TALKS!"

"Alfred! I know I've taught you better than that."

"Please, Arthur." England fell silent as Equestria made her way past him. She walked right up to America and bowed her head, careful not to hit him with her long gold tipped horn. "I am Equestria. It is a pleasure to meet all of you."

America was still slack jawed, but couldn't deny how impressive her presence was. "Yea, likewise. I'm America." He held out a hand to shake her's, then realized something amiss. "Uh."

Equestria smiled, holding up her hoof, and placed it in his hand. She had what looked like a fancy bangle around her two front violet tipped hooves. America was a bit startled at how human her interactions seemed to be. "Come." With a long swish of her tail, Equestria spun around to head back into the train. "I can fill you in on my country, as we make our way to Canterlot. As she turned around, they were able to get a better look at her. She was a beautiful white mare, with long wings, tipped with gold, just as her horn was. A long flowing mane and tail seemed to blow on its own, ranging in varying shades of sparkling blue and green.

There seemed to be an image on her flank that looked like a banner, sporting very stylized figures of two Alicorns circling a sun and a moon. America bit back a laugh, trying his best to "behave", but was horribly reminded of a decal people would put on the side of their trucks

The nations filed in the train behind her. Along the way the others introduced themselves, and Equestria went through the tales of her history. How she was born through the struggles and trials of famine and racism between the pegasi, unicorns, and earth ponies. About their journey to find a new home, away from a raging snowstorm. She went on to explain how the storm was caused by magical beasts that fed on the fighting. Apparently the snowstorm only vanished when they stopped fighting, and learned to get along. Living in harmony with each other.

America snorted, leaning in to Canada, and whispered. "This is starting to sound like a cheesy kid's show."

Canada shushed him, checking to make sure Equestria didn't hear.

"You can venture to some of my cities to get more of an idea of some of the things I have to offer in terms of exports." She kicked her front hooves, enthusiastically. "I'm very excited to have finally met you all. And I know my princesses can't wait to meet you, as well."

xXx

The train pulled into Canterlot station some time around midday. Some of the ponies, in the street, were watching the train, whispering to each other. Did they know the other nations were arriving? Did they know they were human? Once they stepped off of the train, they were standing in front of a large castle. It was just as colorful as everything else here, which was strange since it was mostly white. As they walked along the cobbled streets, they were welcomed with more stares from the pony guards standing along the gates. Approaching the front door, they spotted the same banner that was printed on Equestria's flank, hanging on either side of the door. The two unicorns standing guard, opened the double doors, with a colorful spark of their horns.

"The throne room is this way." Equestria beamed, her excitement rivaling England. He ran up to walk next to her, chatting animatedly about what they were to do next.

"I am getting a bit concerned with how excited Arthur is about this." France commented, addressing no one in particular.

"I know, seriously." America took it upon himself to respond. "Didn't know he was into that kind of thing. Figured that was Lutz's department."

Stepping up his pace, Germany smacking him in the back of the head.

"Ow, hey."

"Do you ever shut up?"

"Nope." He stated with a confident grin.

"Don't be crude, Al." Canada scolded softly. "Arthur is just excited. You know he's always liked rare creatures. An Alicorn is as rare as they come."

"Although I'm getting a bit concerned."

"What's to be concerned about?"

"Well... we can see her."

"Yes, and?"

"What does that say about all the other critters Iggy's always talking to?"

Canada's brow creased, trying to make sense of the question. "I don't think I follow."

America leaned in closer, since France seemed to be eaves dropping. "I mean, does this mean they really exist, or are we just as crazy as he is now?"

"Alfred." Canada scoffed. "I'm not even going to dignify that with a response."

"You don't know either, do you?"

"We can't all be hallucinating."

"So they were always real?"

"I don't know. They're real to Arthur. That's all that matters."

"So he is crazy."

"Shut up. He's not crazy."

"Oh, yes he is." France interjected, inciting a 'thank you' from America.

Canada let out a grave sigh, questioning why he had to put up with this.

They made it into the throne room to see two more Alicorn standing at the other end of a long room. One was white, with a long pale rainbow colored mane, the other a dark blue, her mane soft and starry. Behind them were six other ponies. Two unicorns, two pegasi, and two earth ponies, who started chatted excitedly upon seeing them.

"Luna." Equestria exclaimed, running up to the dark blue Alicorn, and gave her what might have been their equivalent of a hug. "What are you doing awake?"

"I'm not going to miss this opportunity." Luna chimed, looking past her towards the other nations. "No one in our nation has seen a human in a long time. I made sure to stay awake to greet our guests."

The other Alicorn laughed lightly at her sister, making her way around to greet them. She bowed to the G8. "Welcome delegates. I am Princess Celestia." She raised her head motioning towards Luna. "And this is my sister, Luna." Luna gave a small bow, stepping up to stand next to Celestia. "I can't even begin to tell you how happy I am to have you here. Perhaps it would be good for my little ponies to branch out into the world."

"We can't wait to begin our peace accords." England beamed, bowing in return.

"Although, I must take the proper procedures to secure our subject's happiness." Celestia continued. "I'm sure you can understand."

"Of course, Princess."

A small frown crossed Celestia's lips, arching her shoulders to stand taller. "I have heard a great deal about the troubles you all have had, in the past, and do not wish to risk such horrible events occurring here. I need to know that you understand the ways of our people, and can embrace the true meaning of friendship." Several of the nations barely avoided scoffing at the request, but were startled when Celestia stamped her hoof. "If I am not provided with proof of this understanding, then no peace accord can be signed."

There was quiet contemplation amongst the nations, where they were actually a bit nervous against Celestia.

Finally, America stepped forward, and saluted confidently. "Whatever you say, Princess. I'm great at making friends."

There were many more snorts at that comment. America slid his arm behind his back and flipped them off. This was met with more sniggers, but Celestia didn't notice. At least she had the grace to pretend she didn't notice. "Very well. If you will all agree to my terms, then I can begin your test. Now, allow me to introduce you to some of my most loyal subjects, who will be assisting me along your trial." She stepped aside, waving for the six other ponies to step forward. "This is my top student, Twilight Sparkle."

The purple unicorn with a varying violet mane stepped forward and bowed. "I'm very pleased to meet you all. These are my friends." She waved a hoof to the rest, in turn. "Apple Jack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Rarity." Each pony perked up, either giving a nod, a bow, or (In the pink one's case.) a small squeel. America was still trying his hardest not to laugh at the absurdity of their names. "We will be your escorts around Equestria." Twilight finished with a bright smile.

Celestia stepped forward again. "These girls have my utmost confidence, that they will show you a fine time. In return, I simply ask that you be yourselves, and try to have fun."

"We can do that." Italy grinned.

"However, before you venture out, amongst our ponies, there is a small condition, you have to agree to." Luna started, standing up tall, next to her sister. "Many of our citizens have never laid eyes on a human, and we are not sure how they will react. So, in order for you to mingle, we must temporarily turn each of you into colts.

"What?" This caused a small uproar amongst the nations. "What do you mean, colts?"

"You mean you have to turn us into horses?"

"Well, yes. Ponies, actually but it will only be for your time here. The girls can teach you how to function, with your new abilities."

There were still some protests, except, of course, from America. "Sounds like fun. I'll do it."

"I will too." England agreed, a bit terse that America beat him to agreeing.

"I'm game!" Italy exclaimed, bounding forward. "I've always wanted to be a pony."

"Feli." Germany sighed, face palming. "Since when have you wanted to be a pony?"

"Why not? Ponies are pretty." He grabbed Germany's arm, dragging him closer to the three Alicorns. "Come on, Ludwig. Don't you want to be a pony?"

"Not particularly, but if it's what we must do."

Japan followed cautiously. "I-is it going to hurt."

Equestria thought about this, for a bit, then shrugged. "I don't think so. No one's ever said it hurt, before. Then again, I haven't performed the spell that often."

Japan didn't seem too satisfied with that explanation. It even made Canada more nervous.

"Hey, Mattie." America called, seeing Canada trying his best to fade into the background. "Hey you. Ya can't hide from me." He ran over and grabbed his arm, dragging him out. "What are you doing? Don't you want to be a pony?"

"I just don't really like the idea of re-writing my DNA. That's all."

"Don't be silly. It's only temporary."

Canada sighed, giving his brother an annoyed look. "Somehow, that doesn't make me feel any better."

"That's strange. It makes me feel better."

There was some giggles and muttering, coming from the six ponies, and one of the voices clearly saying. "A lot like you."

America looked around to try and figure out who was talking, when he was distracted by a bright spark of light. Apparently England had taken America's distraction to go first. "Hey." He pouted. "You dirty sneaky line cutter."

Equestria had stepped forward to the British nation, and placed the tip of her horn on his forehead. Her horn started to glow with a pale blue magic, which slowly wrapped around England's body, until he was cocooned in light. Suddenly the magic dispersed, and England slumped to the ground, panting. Except... he was a pony. England got to his feet... or hooves, I guess, and shook his head together. He checked over his new body, excitedly. His hair was apparently the same, but the rest of his body was a light forest green, with a short blonde tail. He felt a slight pull on his forehead, and adjusted his eyes upwards to see the tip of a green horn poking out in his peripheral. He gave a small squeak, standing up on his hind legs. "I'm a unicorn!" Given the fact that he wasn't used to being a unicorn, England fell flat onto his back. America and France would have laughed at him, but they were too shocked to be amused. He kicked his legs a bit, finally managing to roll over. Twilight Sparkle made her way closer, to help him stand on his shaky legs. He thanked her, and turned back to address Equestria. "Not that I'm complaining, but why did you make me a unicorn?"

Equestria gave him a kind smile. "I don't truly have control over that aspect. Although, I'm glad you approve of this choice."

England spun around to the sound of America's obnoxious laughter. "What's so funny?"

"You gotta decal too!"

"A what?"

"I think he means your cutie mark." Twilight elaborated, pointing to England's flank. He checked where she indicated to see the British flag printed on his hip. "Cutie mark?"

"It's a special sign that represents what everypony's special skill is. What they're best at."

"I guess that makes sense." England adjusted his back leg, watching as the flag stood out against his fur. "I am best at being a nation."

"Me next!" America cried, still grinning from a combination of amusement and excitement. He had completely forgotten about Canada, and ran over to Equestria, bouncing in excitement. "My turn, my turn."

"Ok, then." She chimed, patting a hoof on his shoulder. "Just stand still, and relax."

America took in a deep breath, puffing out his chest, and closed his eyes. He could feel the tip of her horn touch his forehead, and the glow of magic poke through the darkness of his closed eyes. The magic held an odd cooling sensation as it wrapped around his body, slowly growing warmer, like it were a blanket. His muscles started to twist and contort into new positions, but it didn't hurt. It felt as though the magic had turned him into putty, and was gently rearranging his body. It just felt very strange. His feet lifted from the ground, until the magic finally dispersed, and it dropped him. America felt like his eyes were stinging, from the sudden changes of light, and was a bit dizzy. He laid there for a moment, gently lifting his head. "Whoa... what a trip." America fixed his glasses, then started to try and stand, feeling like a weight was pushing down on his shoulders. He groaned, trying to adjust his shoulders, and felt an odd shift, coupled with the sound of a flap.

Immediately, he gasped, as though he knew, and looked over his shoulder to see a pair of creamy yellow wings standing tall, from his shoulders. "Oh, Dude... Can I fly?" He adjusted his shoulders to flap again, till he started to get the hang of it. "I think I can! I'm a pegasus! Fuck yea!"

"Alfred!" England scolded, smacking him across the head. "Language."

"Ow." America rubbed the sore spot on his head. "Sorry, dude. My filter's broken."

"Well, fix it." He snarled.

"Whatever, dude." America chimed, rolling his eyes. He quickly forgot about him, and ran over to Canada, who backed up, a bit scared that he would be trampled. "Mattie! Check it out!" He cried, gleefully kicking up his front hooves. "I'm a pegasus! I can fly!"

"Um... that's nice." Canada stated unsure. "So, how'd it feel?"

America settled down, looking over himself, and found the flag printed on his flank as well. "It kinda tingled." He turned back to Canada grinning. "Almost like my body turned into putty and remodeled itself."

"So, it didn't hurt?"

"Not really. Come on, go for it." America moved around Canada, butting him forward, with his head. "It's fun. I wanna see what you become."

"I'd um, rather not."

"Quit being such a baby." America gave him one great shove, and Canada slid in front of Equestria.

"Alfred, cut it out." France scolded him. "If Matthieu doesn't want to be a pony, you shouldn't force him."

"Uh huh." America eyed his suspiciously. "You're only saying that so you won't be the only loser too scared to do it."

"I'm not scared." France retaliated, but there was that small hint of unease that told America that he was right. "How dare you insinuate such things about me."

"Yea, sure." America ignored him, and walked over to Canada.

"Don't ignore me." France called after him.

"Hey, Mattie." America rubbed his head against Canada's hand, causing him to run his fingers through his mane. "Don't make me do this alone. I don't wanna be stuck ponified with them. I need you to do this with me." He flashed him one of his puppy dog faces that seemed far more effective on the face of a pony.

Finally Canada sighed, resigning. "Ok."

"Yay." America rubbed against his hand again, and trotted out of the way.

"It's ok." Equestria chimed lightly. "It's very simple."

Canada whimpered, but held his shoulders back, bowing his head. She tapped his forehead, wrapping him in her magic as well. When the blue light dispersed, Canada rolled out of it, his legs shaking. "YIPE!" He cried, knees clacking together to try and stay upright. Canada shook his head, nearly knocking his glasses from his face.

"Woo-hoo!" He heard America cry, followed by the sound of hoof beats on the tiled floor. "Dude, you're a pegasus too."

"Huh?" Canada looked up in time to see his brother swinging his hooves in excitement again. "I am?" Canada checked over himself to see his own wings were curled in a lot more than America's but they were definitely there. "Wow." He slumped further down, seeing his coat was very similar in color to America's, though a bit more muted. His blonde tail was a few inches longer than both America and England's.

America laughed, nudging Canada to his feet, with his head. "Ya all right, bro?"

"Yea." Canada double checked his self, shaking his head. "Yea, I think so." He beamed, giggling stupidly. "You're right. That was a trip."

America laughed, straightening Canada's glasses. "You're a trip."

"Ok, who's next?" Equestria asked kindly.

"Are you sure you should be doing this spell so many times, in a row?" England asked her, concern sparking in his eyes.

Equestria just smiled, shaking her head. "I'm alright. It's a pretty advanced spell, but I can handle it enough, for this."

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want you to tire yourself out."

"Yea, that would suck."

"Alfred!"

"What? Suck isn't a swear."

"Pretend it is."

America rolled his eyes. "Whatever, dude." America trotted off out of the way, Canada following slowly behind. "I'm gonna practice my flying."

"Just be careful, Al."

"Please, I'm the hero." He stated, lowering down as though to pounce. "I can figure this out." He slid his hooves on the ground, prepping like he was about to charge.

"Alfred, maybe you should start-" Before he could finish, America took off, kicking up a strong wind behind him. "-slow."

In this time, Italy had stepped up to take his turn, and was distracted by America zooming in a big arch, nearly crashing into him.

England scolded him, the tip of his horn sparking. "Huh? What was that?" He focused into his horn, and it started sparking a bright red light. His only desire was to stop America from flying around the room. How had he even gotten the hang of it so fast. Damn him and his raw potential. Before he knew what happened, a red wall of energy sprang into existence in front of America. He yelped, crashing headfirst into it. "Ow." America peeled off of the wall, and fell back to the ground with a loud crash.

Canada gasped, running over. "Alfred? Are you ok?"

America pushed himself up, shaking his head. "You jerk!" He cried, knowing exactly who had done it. "What was that for?"

"I had to stop you from running amok. You could have hurt someone."

America zoomed over, and growled into England's face, held aloft by his wings. "I had it under control. Just because you can't fly is no reason to ground me."

England tssked. "I don't want to fly. I'm perfectly content with being a unicorn."

France clacked their head together, the tip of England's horn, catching on America's ear. "Ow, don't do that."

"Will you two knock it off. We're supposed to be getting along, remember?"

They both rubbed their sore heads. "Yea, yea."

"Come on, guys. We're on a peace mission." Canada added, from where he was now standing with them. "It kind of defeats the purpose to be fighting. Alfred, you can practice later, but Arthur, that was mean."

"Yea." England agreed, but didn't seem to care all that much. "Although, to be honest, I didn't really mean to do that."

"It was very impressive." They turned around to see Twilight standing behind him. "You seem to have gotten the hang of using magic very quickly."

"Well." England puffed out his chest, seeming to be channeling America. "I am a first class wizard, after all. It's just taken some adjusting to the different frequency, but I believe I'll get the hang of it in no time."

"That's good to know. Maybe you can help me instruct any of your other friends."

England smirked. "I'd be happy to."

"AND YOU!" The blue pegasus, that had been labeled as Rainbow Dash, soared over, beaming at America with excitement. "That was some amazing flying. It's too bad you won't stay a pegasus. You could perform with the Wonderbolts, if you trained up a bit."

America didn't know who or what the Wonderbolts were, but his ego grew a few sizes. "Yea. Once I get out in the open, I'll be a little less sloppy."

Rainbow kicked her front hooves in excitement. "I surely hope so. I want to challenge you to a race."

"I bet I'd win."

"Fat chance... eh... Alfred, right?"

America thought for a bit, then shrugged. "Yea. You can call me Al." He stated, with a broad grin. "I'm a hero."

England rolled his eyes. "Will you quit with that hero stuff."

"I don't like to lie." America continued, with a air of smugness.

The white unicorn, named Rarity, made her way over, laughing lightly. "Are you two brothers? You certainly bicker like you are."

Both of their expressions fell, exchanging quick glances. "Um." England began, his face falling sadly, his ears laying back.

Rarity suddenly felt nervous. Had she said something wrong?

"We're um-"

"We're not brothers." America stated, a bit harshly, turning away from England, who was looking at him slack-jawed.

"Oh." Rarity flushed, casting a quick glance to Twilight. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize I had said something wrong."

"Don't worry about it." America stated, beaming at them. "A lot of people assume that. This is my brother, Matthew." He moved to push Canada forward, who really wasn't liking America making him the center of attention. He glanced over at England. His head seemed as though it were being pushed down by a dark cloud. Did America know how much he had hurt him, or was he just as oblivious as ever? "Um... hi."

The tension was broken by a bright spark as Italy slumped from the cocoon of light. He too was a Pegasus, with an orangish-rust colored coat.

Equestria hummed thoughtfully. "Three, in a row? What are the odds of that happening?"

"Wee, I can fly!" Italy exclaimed, flapping his wings hard enough to lift from the ground. "Ludwig, look." He landed, and bounded over to Germany, with a light grace. "Aren't my wings amazing?"

"Um." Germany was still a bit wierded out, by the situation, and patted his friend fondly. "Yes, Feliciano. Wunderbar."

Rainbow Dash seemed to be getting excited.

Twilight and Rarity were getting slightly discouraged. They didn't like the idea of only having one pupil.

The two Earth ponies were definitely distraught... well, the yellow Applejack was. Pinkie Pie was still very hopeful.

"Come on. Maybe you'll be a pegasus too!" Italy beamed, bounding circles around Germany.

Germany sighed, relenting, and made his way to stand before Equestria. He looked up at her, imploringly. "Is this truly necessary?"

"If you do not wish to be a pony, I can always take you home."

"Nein. Might as well." He cast a quick glance to Italy, who was still bouncing in anticipation. "He'd be upset, if I didn't."

"Ok, then." She placed the tip of her horn to his forehead, wrapping him in her magic. When it dispersed, he came out of the magic, coughing. "I don't think I liked that."

"Aw." Italy slumped, disappointed. "You're a boring old earth pony."

"Hmm?" Germany examined his light brown fur. He didn't feel boring.

"There's nothing wrong with being an earth pony." Applejack stated, as she made her way over. "Earth ponies are strong and brave and hard working." She puffed out her chest. "I'm certainly proud to be an earth pony."

"ME TOO!" The pink one cried, knocking Germany down with the force of her hug. "Welcome welcome welcome to our race. I hope you have the best time ever."

Germany groaned, trying to pry her off. Great. Another hyper one to deal with.

"Come on, Pinkie Pie." Applejack coerced, managing to pry her friend off him. "Give the colt some space." Pinkie Pie hung back, but was still bouncing in excitement. "I can't wait to get out, and show you around Equestria." She moved to hug him again, but Germany side stepped her. He looked up to see Japan staring down at him, apparently startled at seeing his friends turned into animals. "Alright. It is your turn."

"Um, I don't know."

"Yea, come on, Kiku." America popped up behind the timid nation, placing his hooves against his back, and shoved him forward. "Get crackin. I can't wait to give these wings another test drive." He flapped his wings again, mainly thrilled from the prospect of flying.

Japan wrung his hands, trying to ready himself.

"Ready?" Equestria asked kindly.

"Um." Japan was shaking, but looked up at her and nodded. "Y-yes, prease."

Japan stumbled out of his transformation, falling in a small red heap to the ground. When he shook his head, there was a pull against his forehead that drew his attention to the horn.

England kicked his front hooves, and trotted over. "You're with me!" He exclaimed in excitement. "We're both unicorns."

Japan jumped, from his enthusiasm. His eyes flicked between England and the tip that he could see of the horn. "But, I can not do magic."

"Well, perhaps you have the potential. This is great. I can't wait to see what you can do."

"Here, Matvy, hold this." Before anyone could respond, Russia had plopped his folded scarf across Canada's back, and headed towards Equestria. Apparently, he didn't trust the magic not to hurt it. Which was a justified fear, considering all of their clothes disappeared..

America growled, having to resist any impulse to throw the offending scrap of fabric onto the ground.

Russia was able to resist any type of dizziness, or at least he wasn't letting on, that he was. He looked over himself, and slumped. He wanted to be a pegasus, but was evidently an earth pony. His pale gray coat was thicker than the others, and his hooves more pronounced. Sulking a bit, he made his way back over to retrieve his scarf and slung it artfully around his neck. Russia gave America a snide look. Mainly because he was grinning mockingly at his disappointment.

"Um." Applejack eyed Russia awkwardly. "You do realize it's not that cold. Ya don't really need a scarf."

Russia gave her a sweet smile, but a chill ran through her from the look. "Scarf is special. It stays with me."

"Uh... o-ok."

"Well, I think it looks great." Pinkie Pie chimed, sliding over to examine the scarf. Obviously that radiating threat didn't effect her. "It makes you look very fancy." She rubbed her face against it. "And it's so soft."

Russia sneered, shoving her away. He flipped the scarf back into position. "I would like if you do not touch."

"Aw." Pinkie pouted, cocking her head to the side. "But it's so soft, and looks very warm."

"It is." Russia sweetened his smile. "Just don't touch."

"But I just."

"Pinkie Pie." Applejack grabbed her tail, pulling her back. "Don't touch the scarf."

"But."

"No."

"Ok, Frankie." America grinned, looking around to France. "You're the only one lef-... where's Francis?"

Every head swiveled around in search of their French Allie.

"Francis." England scolded, stamping his hoof. "You can't just hide from everything, you coward."

"I found him." Italy called, floating lightly by a large pot.

"Feli, shh." They heard, from behind the pot, a hand trying to shoo him away.

America and Germany instantly made their way over. "Come on out, Frankie." America called laughing. He reached in his head, grabbing his cape with his teeth, and started pulling. Germany pushing from the other side.

"Non non non non non non." France whimpered, trying to swat him away. "Go away, you little bug."

America scoffed. "That's rude. I'm a pegasus."

"I don't care what you are, buzz off."

"It's ok, Francis." Italy chimed, still fluttering nearby. "If I can do it, you can do it." He grinned, throwing out his arms, and fell, since he stopped flapping his wings. Landing with a loud thunk, Italy still continued to grin. "It's fun."

"Well." France rubbed his chin thoughtfully, gazing out at the other nations. "I suppose it can't be all bad, if everyone else is doing it... oh, I don't know." He dug his heels in more. "I do not want to lose my regal appearance."

"Don't think like that, Frankie." America waved a hoof out to the native Equestrians. "Look at these fancy ponies. They're beautiful." Twilight, Applejack, and Fluttershy blushed lightly. Rainbow Dash stood up taller, and Rarity threw her elegant violet mane around her shoulders. Pinkie Pie just had her entire face scrunched into a smile, continuing to bounce excitedly.

France looked around at them, along with his fellow nations, with mixed feelings. The members of the G8 certainly retained a lot of their physical attributes, once they had been ponified.

America beamed, fluttering up a bit more. "Come on, Frankie, think of your fans."

"My what?"

America's expression slumped back into the puppy pony eyes. "All of those fan girls reading this, and just dying to know what kind of pony your are. How beautiful you are going to be, with your new mane and coat." He leaned in, whispering in France's ear. "You don't want to disappoint them, do you?"

France gave a sideways glance to the readers, feeling slightly ashamed for his fear, as they watched him cower. "I guess I really don't have a choice, do I?"

"Nope." America flew up behind him, helping Germany shove France in front of Equestria, who seemed to not waste any time in activating her magic, seeming to have stopped caring about her, 'you don't have to, if you don't want.' sentiment, earlier.

The magic surrounding France sparked far brighter than the others, where they had to cover their eyes to keep from being blinded. Once their eyes had adjusted well enough, they fell open in quiet awe. France was now sporting a very shiny, royal blue coat, his golden tail trailing down to the ground. There was a soft violet hue emitting from the tip of his long pointed horn.

The only one not impressed was England, who had his head down, pouting. Apparently, the thrill of having another unicorn was short lived by the fact that is was France.

Suddenly, France gasped, examining himself. "Mon Dieu. I'm hideous, aren't I? Oh non non. I need a mirror." He kicked his back hooves in distress. "I need to know what I look like."

"Papa, calm down." Canada chortled, trotting over. "You look beautiful."

France settled down, his eyes going all doe-y. "You really think so?"

"Total hot stuff, Dude." America added, grinning widely as he fluttered over.

"Simply, divine." Rarity stated, circling him. She seemed to be taking an instant liking for this new vain pony.

A few other ponies gave their two-cents, and France started blushing, kicking the ground lightly. "Well, thank you, but it's not that important."

England was sitting on the ground, behind the pack and scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Drama queen."

With everyone finally ponified, Equestria gave a heavy sigh, and sat down on the steps. Instantly, Luna and Celestia flanked her, making sure she was ok. Many of the former human nations frowned at this display. Mainly jealous of the care her bosses had for her.

After reassuring that Equestria was just tired, Celestia stepped forward to address them all.

"Now that all of the necessary preparations have been made, I ask that you each choose a guide."

"I know who I want, on my team." Rainbow Dash exclaimed, waving her hooves at America. "You're with me, hot shot." She bowed her head, taking on a daring stance. "I gotta know what you're really capable of."

America snorted, lowering his position to match her's, tail shaking in the air. "Just make sure you can keep up."

An evil grin crossed her face. "Same to you, Al. Hey, Fluttershy." Rainbow called to the yellow Pegasus hanging back a ways. "You can have the quiet one." She waved her head towards Canada. "You two should get along nicely."

Canada glanced around to Fluttershy, who seemed to be trying her best to stand tall, but was obviously nervous about all the new people... er ponies. "O-ok."

Canada made his way closer, and smiled warmly, holding up a hoof to her. "Hi. I'm Matthew."

She blushed, lowering her head a bit, and squeaked, "Fluttershy."

"Wow. You are so cute." America called, bounding over to stand with his brother.

Fluttershy blushed harder, shrinking back more.

"Al, back up." Canada scolded, nudging him back with his hoof. "You're scaring her."

America looked between the two of them, confused. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I'm Alfred. It's nice to meet you." He gave one of his best grins, but she was still nervous.

Rainbow Dash moved in next to Fluttershy, trying to nudge her up to stand. "Come on. They're not that scary."

"But he's so loud." She stated quietly, and Canada started laughing. "He is that. You'll get used to it, eh."

America still grinned. "It's just the way I talk. If I'm not loud, I can't always be heard."

"Sometimes, we could do with hearing you a little less." England called over, from where he was chatting with Twilight.

America's ear laid back, scowling over towards him. The other three pegasi started laughing. Even Fluttershy was slowly coming out more.

"What about me?"

She yipped, and hid behind Rainbow Dash. As an over-enthused Italy fell from the sky. Rainbow rolled her eyes at her.

Italy gave a sad look back to Germany. "I'd like to stay with Ludwig, but I guess I need to stay with a pegasus."

America threw a hoof around his shoulders. "It's good to branch out. You can stick with Fluttershy. Mattie can just come with me."

Neither Fluttershy or Canada liked this idea. Being stuck with his brother, and another pony exactly like him, didn't really bode well for his sanity. Luckily, Canada saw his opportunity with seeing Fluttershy cower again. He made his way over to her, stroking her soft pink mane. "It's ok. Feliciano's very nice, he's just bouncy."

"Oh." She started coming out a bit, though still feeling unsure. "I'm certainly used to bouncy." She nodded her head towards Pinkie Pie, who had taken an odd liking to Russia, and giggled.

America snorted a small laugh. "He's also a bit of a coward."

"Yup." Italy beamed, not even phased by the statement

Rainbow laughed. "They should get along swimmingly, then."

"Al, I think I'd better go with Feliciano and Fluttershy." He smiled sweetly to his brother. "She seems nervous around new people. It'd be better not to leave her alone with him. Plus, this way, we won't be slowing you and Rainbow Dash down."

"That's certainly a plus." Rainbow agreed.

A small frown crossed America's lips. "I guess that makes sense."

Italy continued to bounce circles around them. "Maybe we can all go together."

Rainbow Dash shook her head. "We were each assigned to take one or two of you around. Something about it being faster that way."

"I suppose we could all meet up in Cloudsdale, later." Fluttershy stated, finally stepping out from behind Rainbow Dash. "Maybe they'd like to see that."

"Cloudsdale?" America asked.

Rainbow Dash beamed again. "It's where we used to live. Cloudsdale is where we make the weather for all of Equestria. Only Pegasus ponies can step foot on Cloudsdale."

"Cool." America raised his front hooves. "Can't wait."

"You make your weather?" Canada asked, moving back in to stand next to America.

"Yea, don't you?"

The three nations exchanged looks, then shook their heads. "Weather just happens."

"Yea, the most we can do is predict it."

Fluttershy and Rainbow just stared at them slack jawed. Both a bit nervous. "What about the seasons? And the sun and moon rising and falling?"

America shrugged. "As far as I know, they do that on their own too."

"Is that a problem?" Canada inquired, seeing that this seemed to shock them too.

"Um, no." Rainbow elaborated. "It's just... different. Here ponies regulate the seasons and everything. Only the Everfree forest has things growing on their own."

"Neat. Can we go there too?" America asked, but was cut off by everypony, within earshot, screaming, "NO!"

America actually ducked his head, startled, his wings curling in. "What'd I say?"

"I'm sorry, but the Everfree forest is off limits, to ponies." Twilight elaborated, making her way over, England and Japan following close behind. "There are monsters and other things in there. We're only allowed to enter under special circumstances"

America raised his head, sliding his hoof along the floor. "I'm not scared of monsters."

Twilight shook her head. "We'd prefer if you stay away from there."

"Alfred, behave yourself." England scolded.

America growled. "I'm just curious, Iggy. Lighten up."

Twilight quirked her ear in confusion. "Iggy? I thought your name was Arthur?"

England groaned, casting America a scowl. "It's just a stupid nick-name that I can't get him to stop using."

America stuck his tongue out at him.

Celestia watched the small groups intermingle, with great interest. They seemed friendly enough, despite the hints of bickering, but she was still wary of these newcomers. All she wanted to prove was that they could earn the approval and trust of her subjects. Even still, she had the confidence that her and her sister could easily see through whatever fake niceties they held, and test their true nature. Celestia screwed on her best smile, and turned to address the crowd again. "Now that everypony has their escorts, I'll pinpoint the locations of your individual tours."

Suddenly, the door sprang open, making everyone jump, at this new intrusion.

"What are you doing here!?" Germany hollered, his eyes widening in horror.

"Come on, now." Prussia grinned wickedly, still panting from his cross country run. "You didn't honestly think you were doing this without me, did you?"

Gilbird popped over the top of his head, with a chirp of agreement.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Yes, Gilbert... I suppose we can't do anything without you. Taking all votes... what kind of pony do you think Prussia's gonna be? (It shouldn't make much difference in his group. Prussia's everywhere.)
> 
> (UGH freakin set-up) So, I mainly started this because I was on a major Hetalia kick, and was suddenly thrusted back into ponies, then started trying to figure out what kind of pony each of them would be. Then I realized, hey... Equestria's a nation. I made it the G8, cuz I wanted Canada and not China, and needed a short way to say it. Sorry if it's a little too USxCan for your liking, but they're my favs, and they tend to get top billing. Hurray for bias.
> 
> I mainly started writing this to amuse myself, but want some input. Should I continue this story, yay or nay?
> 
> oh yea, side note. I didn't mention it, but because the other nations have human names, I figure Equestria needed another name too. It's Prancing Lands. lol


End file.
